The Godstone
by Yukito-sama
Summary: [updated]Kanaloa is hired by an odd grey elf to track down something he refers to as 'The Godstone.' What he doesn't explain is where it is and what is protecting it.
1. Prologue

I held back the tears as a painful cough racked my body, my eye widening as I saw a spray of blood fly from my mouth. I continued to cough, holding a bandaged hand over my mouth so I didn't ruin the blankets that covered me. My head throbbed with a new sense of pain and my chest burned with every breath I took. I new what was happening; my body was dying. I couldn't place when it happened but I knew I had been poisoned some how. Was it from my food the night before? No; I checked it. It couldn't have been during the battle, not unless it was a fast working toxin the creature had in its saliva.

The wooden door opened with a low moan, letting a beam of light spill into the room. I sat up, wincing in pain as I groped for one of my weapons. My heart was racing and the pain I was feeling grew more intense. Then all fear seemed to melt away as the door opened wider and a familiar figure stepped through the door.

Glandriss peered in through the door, his dead blue eyes looking through the dim light and finding me. He gave a faint smile, the piercing in his lip catching the light. He slipped through the door and moved to the side of my bed. The moment he stood over me he noticed the blood staining my bandages. Glandriss crawled onto the bed and sat beside me, his eyes looking over my bruised and bandaged body. He raised his slender hands and began to sign.

'**_I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused_**.' His fingers sliced through the air as he continued, his three inch nails seeming menacing despite the kind words he signed. '_**I shouldn't have led you there.**_'

With a frown I replied, '_**You hired me; I did what you told me to do**_.'

'_**I tricked you.**_'

'_**I didn't ask for specifics, Glandriss. It's my own damn fault. Why is your conscience coming into play now? Why not before all of this happened?**_'

Glandriss smiled slightly. '**_Losing you wasn't part of the plan_**.' He suddenly seized me by the neck, that smile widening as she wriggled in his grasp. Using his free hand Glandriss continued, '_**I've grown accustomed to your presence beside me. I will not lose that.**_'

I opened my mouth and tried to call out to the people I heard in the hall, but Glandriss tightened his grip around my neck. He made a few gestures with his free hand; I recognized those gestures. I reached out and tried to claw at Glandriss' face, but he caught my hand in his mouth and held it there, his teeth slowly cutting into my skin. As my vision grew blurry I had a sense of de-ja-vu. My body grew limp and as I tumbled into an induced sleep, the memories of the past few months came back in waves.


	2. Chapter 1

He was an interesting grey elf, tall and slender with an air about him like no other. His hair was slicked back and hung free around his shoulders, brushing against a robe made of extravagant silk. The one thing that caught my attention was the piercings the stranger had; his lip was pierced on the left, his nose pierced twice on the left side, and his right eyebrow was covered with piercings, as was his left ear. He smiled, cocking his pierced eyebrow as he stared at me with a look that held an emotion that I had never seen directed at me.

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Glandriss." His voice was sultry, a shocking sound coming from a person who looked like him. He raised a hand with three inch nails and dropped a few gold coins to the table. "I was told that you were looking for a job. You're in luck because I'm looking for some help."

I stared at the coins for a moment, weary about the man's sudden show of such wanton wealth. "I have my standers."

Glandriss smirked. "As do I; tell me about yourself."

"My name is Kanaloa. By trade I'm a hunter but I make my living collecting bounties." I paused for a moment and Glandriss motioned for me to continue. "My mother is dead and I left my father only a year ago to make my living; I wasn't needed in his home town so I travel and look for bounties or to sell leather in trading towns."

"How interesting. Now, tell me which one was the sea fairing elf and how you lost that pretty eye of yours?"

I stood up sharply, knocking my chair to the ground. The loud clatter went unnoticed in the noisy bar and so did the unsheathed short sword in my hand. "Those are questions you shouldn't ask."

Glandriss leaned forwards and looked down the length of the blade. "So I see." He seemed smug as he met my gaze. "Okay, my little half-breed, how much is your service?"

"Far more than you have." I sheathed my short sword and left without another word. I could feel his eyes on me, though, watching my movements as I slipped through the crowd. For the first time in my life I was feeling like the animals I had hunted as a child; cornered and frightened. Even though Glandriss was thin and seemed to lack the muscle to attack someone, he had a power that anyone could sense.

The moment I slipped through the door a wave of autumn air rushed me from every angle, sending a shiver through out my body. I muttered to myself, pulling up the collar of my cloak and wrapping it around me tighter than usual. The full moon hung low in the sky, casting shadows across the street as its light brightened the evening. It was a straight walk to the inn at the end of the street but I followed the stars, just to keep the ancient skill working in my mind.

Someone suddenly seized me by the arm and pulled me violently off the main street; I let out a shriek of surprise but had no time to react to what had happened. I was slammed against the wall of a building, my wrists being held together by a single hand. I began to struggle against my attacker as they drug me deeper down the ally and into the darkness. I didn't know exactly what was happening; this wasn't a mugging, they would've tried to take my money by this point. There was only one other possibility and I wouldn't let that be option.

Raising a leg I kicked my hidden attacker as hard as I could. I heard the person cry out in pain and felt their grasp loosen around my wrists. Seizing the moment I pulled away and unsheathed my weapons, grasping the hilt of my short sword in one hand and my long sword in the other. I growled in anger, trying to see through the shadows in the ally but my attacker seemed to have melted away.

A burst of light suddenly appeared in front of me. I let out a cry of pain as my vision faded and felt my attacker rip my weapons away. I could hear my swords clatter to the ground and once more felt my back up against a wall. The sense of helplessness began to settle in; it was the first time in years since this feeling had crept into my gut. My two companions were too far to hear me cry out and I doubted if the people in the surrounding buildings would even respond if I made a sound.

Something sharp and cold suddenly was suddenly placed against my cheek. I took in a sharp breath as I felt it trail down my cheek and down the length of my neck. My vision was shifting, slowly coming back to me; I urged it on and damned my body for not being able to react faster. My attacker was before me, their outline becoming more defined and as I blinked, forcing my eyes to adjust, I recognized my assailant.

"Why you son of-"

Glandriss put a hand over my mouth, a smile crossing over his face as he pressed me against the wall. "I'm not entirely used to being denied what I want, half-breed." He leaned against me and ran his hand up my leg slowly. I let out a scream that was muffled against his hand and struggled against him. Glandriss laughed, tightening his grip around my mouth and placing a hand around my neck. His nails dug into my flesh and his smile grew slightly when he saw the look of pain on my face.

"Now, you will work for me and I will pay for anything that you need. I will be going with you on this little journey because there is no map and only I know the way." Glandriss let go of me and took a step back, raising his hands and licking away any blood that may have gathered on his sharply trimmed nails. Our eyes met and he smiled softly, "I could show you the same, half breed; all you have to do is tell me that you want it."

Without warning I pulled my hand back and smacked Glandriss with all my strength. He staggered a step or two, holding his stinging cheek with a shaky hand. "I suppose I have to agree to help you but if you ever touch me again I will rip out those damned piercing of yours, one by one."

Glandriss straightened himself and looked at me, a mix of anger and lust dancing through his eyes. "I can handle that. I just wonder if you can." He turned away sharply and disappeared down the ally without saying another.

By the time I reached the inn my two traveling companions had retired to their rooms. A note was left on my door telling me they couldn't find work for us and hoped that I was fairing better. I ripped that note in half and threw the pieces down the hall before disappearing into my room. As I moved towards the bed I began to strip off my weapons and clothes. I pulled on an old shirt that I used to sleep in, not quite willing to sleep either naked or in my clothes, and crawled into bed.

Staring at the darkness around me I removed my eye patch, dangling it above my face as my mind mulled over past memories as I tried to forget what had happened that evening. I forced myself to remember my mother, her long green hair and golden skin. Her smile was warm but she treated me like I was nothing more than an unwanted pet, always returning to her own community beneath the placid lake that I was forced to live next to. Her death was a hodge-podge of brief pictures in my mind and pain; I lost my eye when she died by the hands of some strange creature. That was when my grandparents took me to my father and left me with him, a man I never saw before.

Before I knew it I had drifted into a soft sleep littered with memories and the feeling of Glandriss' nails ripping my skin. Every time I felt those nails run across me I would wake up, dripping with sweat and looking around the room for him and every time I knew it was in my head. I forced myself to sleep and damned myself for letting that man haunt my dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

"So, you found us a job?" Devanand's reflection looked at me and smiled brightly before trying to focus on his face paint. I always found it hard to talk with Devanand as he got ready for performances, but the mock jester was a great act and it gave him an opportunity to lift some purses. "I think we'll all be happy to stop doing these menial jobs day in and day out. It's getting harder and harder to pickpocket these people, but they'll still through me some coins if my work is good."

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, snagging one of the brushes Devanand used to apply his makeup. "The elf who wants to hire us is disturbing, to say the least. The only thing he said was that he'd be willing to pay for anything we need and that there isn't a map so he'll be joining us."

Devanand turned around in his chair, staring at me with wide, half painted eyes. A smile crossed his face as his mind seemed to go to work with the very idea of a man willing to pay for anything. "I already like this guy! So, he's willing to spring us out of jail if it comes to it?"

"I don't want to depend on the guy, Devanand." I hissed. I unconsciously touched my neck, my fingers trailing the spot that Glandriss had touched me. "All we'll have him do is pay for room and board, weapons, and maybe to pay off a guy or two. That's it, okay?"

"Kill joy." With a frown Devanand seized the brush from my hand and turned back to the mirror. "Besides, it's a good question; who know what will happen to Dusan, that little spitfire of a cleric gets himself in trouble all the time." As I opened my mouth to respond there was a soft knock at the door. Devanand gave the door an irritated look through the mirror, "What is it?"

The door opened slowly and a familiar head poked through. Dusan smiled at the two of us, his dark brown eyes shining with a joy that he never seemed to lose. "Kanaloa, there is someone in the common room asking for you."

I nodded and followed Dusan out of the room, ignoring Devanand's annoyed muttering as I slammed the door. My cleric friend loomed over me by a foot, an opposing figure to whom ever was our enemies, which seemed to bother him. He was a follower of a peaceful deity and preferred to help others and leave any fighting to myself and Devanand. We both suggested that he cut his long black hair and possibly wear something other than his cleric's robes, but Dusan said he couldn't; it was how he showed his faith in simple ways.

"So, who's looking for me?"

Dusan shrugged. "Some elf; he's asking a bunch of questions but it doesn't seem like many people really paid much attention to us." Dusan paused, his eyes shifting as he ran through his thoughts. "I don't think he's talked to the inn keeper; I think he'll remember you."

"An elf?" I grabbed Dusan's hand which caused him to blush profusely. "What did he look like?"

"Um, uh, well." he struggled with his words as I stared at him angrily. "He's a grey elf with long black hair. The guy is wearing some type of silk robe, something that I've never seen before."

"Did you get a look at his face?"

"No; he had his back to me the whole time. Why? Is there something wrong with him finding you?" Dusan's expression changed drastically, his eyes narrowing and looking at me intently. "Did he try and do something to you?"

I let go of Dusan's hand and tried to hide the fact that his question flustered me. "No. I just want you to do something for me. Go to Devanand and ask him about the job we got-"

"We got a job?"

"Don't interrupt me, okay? Devanand will tell you all that I know. Than I want the both of you to try and find out about someone named Glandriss. He seems a little off to me and I want to make sure that he's nothing to worry about."

Dusan nodded and turned around without another question, leaving me with a mind full of uncertainty. I slowly walked to the staircase and peered down into the common room. I could hear soft conversations and loud laughter from various groups but I couldn't see a single person. Silently I debated going back to my room and grabbing my swords, but I decided against it.

As I descended the stairs I felt a pair of hidden eyes watching my every step. I felt nervous but tried to mask that feeling as I approached the inn keeper's desk. Much to my surprise it was empty; a small sign sat on the desk to inform people where he was and when he would return. I cursed beneath my breath and tried to figure out what to do next.

"It seems like you're a little anxious."

I felt a shudder rise up my spine and I turned around quickly. Glandriss stood before me, his body only inches away from my own and his eyes studying me intently. A sly smile crossed his mouth and he took a step back; he looked different from the night before. It had to be the light.

"I heard that you were looking for me." I regained my composure and crossed my arms over my chest. "How was it that you found me?"

Glandriss' smile never left him. "You ask the right person the right question, and anything is possible. Besides, a half-breed like yourself is very rare; someone is bound to remember you."

"Well, you found me. What do you want?"

"To offer you a meal." Glandriss clasped his hands together and that sly smile turned sincere. "I'm offering this as an apology and to inform you about what, exactly, I'm hiring you for."

I looked Glandriss over, our eyes locking for a brief moment. In that moment, though, it felt like he was trying to pry into my mind; I could almost feel his hand crawling over my mind, his hot breath covering me as he seemed to whisper something. I shook off that feeling and noticed a slight look of irritation cross his face. I tried to ignore the idea that he may have actually tried to read my mind, but it seemed to linger there. Despite my better judgement I had the urge to find out more about him.

Glandriss led me to a small restaurant in the town's square. I had noticed the restaurant before but I rarely ate at such places, preferring to make my own meal or ordering from the inn. We were greeted by an overly cheerful woman who whisked us to a small table next to one of the restaurant's many windows. Glandriss ordered wine for the both us and told the water to bring us what ever meal was good that day.

I felt awkward to say the least. I was dressed in my traveling clothes, which held blood stains and rips that had been re-stitched time and time again. Glandriss, on the other hand, seemed to be at home in such a place. The way he carried himself, and despite the piercings, told me that he was well bred and knew about the finer things in life. He was the type of person that my father worked for, as did I for a brief time.

"Shall we get down to business?" I muttered.

Glandriss gave a short nod and slowly began to tell me an old legend. "It was a tale of an elder god, long forgotten by time. Like most other deities, this elder god made magical artifacts that would bless his followers when taken in to their possessions.

"Time went by and the elder god's followers were becoming demanding, fighting over the old artifacts and spilling blood in the god's name. Anger filled the elder god and that anger took the form a stone. The elder god sent that stone to his people and watched as those who found the stone slowly seemed to flicker out of existence.

"A few of the deity's clerics began to notice the pattern and grew worried. They tracked down the stone and used their magic to fasten the stone to a necklace before hiding it away in the earth. Time went by and the people forgot about the stone and soon forgot about the elder god."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess; you want me to track down a stone that can make people disappear?"

"It's not that." Glandriss hissed. "Because it was hidden in the earth for so long the stone's power has changed. It's starting to make whole towns disappear. I'm being sent to find it and try to destroy it."

"So, that's why there isn't a map?"

"Yes. We think someone has found the necklace and is trying to use it to wipe out every living creature."

"We?"

"My mentor and a group of clerics have sent me to look for the stone. They were the ones that told me to come here in search of help." Glandriss seized my hands, "Will you help me with this?"  
My heart was racing and a mixture of anger and confusion rushed through me as Glandriss held my hands. I bit my lower lip and looked at the grey elf; he was pleading with me. A sigh escaped me and I lowered my head. "Yes."


End file.
